Communication
by Yami Kaosu
Summary: A mix of Dragonball Z characters in their most OOC forms, creating a well-rounded basis of insanity! Just wait and see what a conversation can lead to...
1. Chapter 1: Piccolo Daimaou

Communication  
Part 1: Piccolo Daimaou  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned within the reaches of this story, but oh, do I wish I did. Okay, okay, enough of that. I can't think of who all they belong to, so everyone goes with his or her respective owner. I make no money from this.  
  
Communication. It's all DBZ for now, but just wait until later *grin* We shall see the addition of other animes later on. This whole think is one big mess of nonsense and insanity, but I would like to hope that it's amusing! Um...and I think their just a bit OOC...well, okay, a lot OOC, but it helps the storyline along!  
  
This story was redone to comply with ff.net's new standards, because I desperately wanted to keep it around. ~Yami  
  
---  
  
Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta were sitting in a little triangle formation, crosslegged, getting ready to start a conversation.  
  
"All right," Goku said, "I get to start this conversation. I don't know what it's about, but I'm starting it anyway."  
  
Piccolo sighed and shook his head. "The Great Idiot King leads us off. Daibakaou!"  
  
Vegeta was growing impatient. "Kakarotto, pick a subject," he demanded.  
  
"Umm...how about...uh...oh, I don't know," Goku said, obviously having trouble finding a topic.  
  
"Then I get to pick the subject," Piccolo stated. "We're gonna talk about my dad."  
  
"Why?" Goku asked, wondering where THAT had come from.  
  
"Cause he's here," Piccolo replied.  
  
With that, Piccolo Daimaou magically appeared in front of them. "Hi everyone," he said, waving. "Hi Goku. I'm here to kill you."  
  
Goku looked at him for a moment, puzzled. "Hold it," he said, suddenly realizing why it was so strange that Piccolo Daimaou was there. "I killed you. You can't be here."  
  
"Well," Vegeta said, smirking, "I heard about him from my best friend Piccolo and went to Namek, destroyed most of the people, and wished Piccolo's father back."  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Wonderful..." he muttered.  
  
Piccolo Daimaou shot a glare at him. "Shut up. I'm here to stay," he said, happy about his chance to take revenge on Goku. Revenge his son SHOULD have gotten.  
  
Goku stared at Piccolo Daimaou. "What's your power level?" he asked, wondering what kind of a battle he was in for.  
  
"About 500," Piccolo Daimaou replied. "I'm a lot stronger." He was sure that he was much stronger than Goku.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Goku exclaimed, faking shock and fear. "500?! Oh, I'm terrified."  
  
Piccolo Daimaou smirked. "You should be. I will kill you now."  
  
Goku sighed. "Shoot," he said, kicking the ground, "I'm only about 100,000 times stronger than you."  
  
Piccolo Daimaou looked at him in shocked disbelief. "What?" he shouted, "Impossible!"  
  
"Heh heh heh...it's true," Piccolo said with a smirk, "And me and Vegeta aren't far behind.  
  
Vegeta joined Piccolo in smirking. "We just wanted to kill an evil entity. By---e!" he shouted, preparing a powerful blast.  
  
"What?! No! @#$*&! NOO!" Piccolo Daimaou shouted in pain as he was vanquished.  
  
Piccolo grinned. "THAT was fun. Let's go with Frieza back now!" he said, obviously happy with the day's events.  
  
"Cool! Let's go!" Vegeta shouted, ready to do it again.  
  
"Drink Coke!" Goku yelled in...agreement?  
  
Piccolo looked at him. "What?" he asked, glancing around warily.  
  
Goku sweatdropped, and then said, "Oh...I mean I'm there!"  
  
Vegeta groaned. "Kakarotto...we told you to go easy on the coke," he said in an exasperated voice.  
  
"HE'S DRUNK!" Piccolo shouted, realizing the extent of the trouble they were in.  
  
"ON COKE!" Vegeta added, so as not to confuse the soda with anything that was actually dangerous.  
  
"LET'S GO! I'M PUMPED!" Goku yelled, on a very scary caffeine high.  
  
Piccolo glanced at Vegeta. "Vegeta, we'd better get out of here...NOW!" he yelled, afraid that Goku's intoxication would bring mass suffering to them.  
  
"I'm with you," Vegeta said, shuddering at the amount of coke Goku must have drank. "Let's FLY!" he yelled, taking to the air, with Piccolo close behind.  
  
"See ya, coke FREAK!" they both shouted as they left Goku's line of sight.  
  
"What was that? Huh?" Goku asked, gazing around confusedly. "Where'd everyone go?" he wondered out loud, no longer seeing Piccolo or Vegeta.  
  
As they flew away, Piccolo spoke up, "Let's go get Gohan and ChiChi. They know what to do," remembering the previous experiences they had gone through with Goku and his coke.  
  
"Let's rocket!" Vegeta yelled, before realizing what he had just said. "Dang, I mean, hurry up. I just can't forget my days as a power ranger..." he sighed, recalling days long past.  
  
Gohan suddenly appeared next to them. "Hey," he said, "have you guys used your other two wishes yet?"  
  
"Yeah," Piccolo replied, "I wished for another cape, and Vegeta wished for...umm...ya know, I don't think he wished for anything."  
  
"Really?" Gohan asked, wondering if he would get a chance.  
  
"No," Piccolo replied, amused.  
  
"Oh," Gohan said, shrugging it off. "Okay."  
  
---  
All right. Since it takes time that I really don't have to rewrite each of the chapters, I'm going to doing them one at a time, so check back for updates! Also, it would be greatly appreciated if this is reviewed! And by the way, I don't own Coke... ~Yami 


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up

Communication  
Part 2: Growing Up  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned within the reaches of this story, but oh, do I wish I did. Okay, okay, enough of that. I can't think of who all they belong to, so everyone goes with his or her respective owner. I make no money from this.  
  
Communication. It's all DBZ for now, but just wait until later *grin* We shall see the addition of other animes later on. This whole think is one big mess of nonsense and insanity, but I would like to hope that it's amusing! Um...and I think their just a bit OOC...well, okay, a lot OOC, but it helps the storyline along!  
  
One more thing, please review! I don't care if you think it's the most idiotic fic you've ever read, tell me so, so then I know and can strive for better work! Review?   
  
This story was redone to comply with ff.net's new standards, because I desperately wanted to keep it around...one chapter at a time... ~Yami  
  
---  
  
A little disturbed by the previous chapter, the Z Senshi were once again ready to start a conversation. "My turn," Mirai Trunks said, beginning, "What do you all want to be when you grow up? I can't say I want to be like my dad, but I want to be--"  
  
"I am grown up," Goku interjected.  
  
"So you would think..." Piccolo said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"--a football player," Trunks finished.  
  
"NANI?!" Vegeta yelled, not quite believing what he had just herd.  
  
"I want to be just like my big brother, Radditz," Goku said happily.  
  
Vegeta stared at Goku for a minuted, before starting his statement. "I--" he started.  
  
"Shut up, Vegeta," Piccolo interjected in an exasperated voice. "Everyone knows that you want to be the strongest fighter in the whole freaking universe."  
  
Vegeta glared at him. "--actually," he said, "I was going to say that I want to be a cheerleader."  
  
"I want to be a paper boy!" Frieza suddenly piped in.  
  
Trunks got a confused look on his face. "Hold it," he said, "Something's not right here. Me, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and...Frieza? Good grief, what is going on here? First Piccolo's dad, and now Frieza?!"  
  
Vegeta looked to the ground. "Well, me and Piccolo kinda decided to wish him back..." he said.  
  
"Yeah," Piccolo added, "remember the killing an evil entity thing?"  
  
"You two are IMPOSSIBLE!" Goku yelled.  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo looked at each other. "Uh...sorry," they said in unison. "Can we beat him up now?"  
  
Goku grinned. "Yeah!" he said, smiling, "But only if I can help."  
  
Piccolo thought for a moment. "Time out. Who died and made you boss?" he asked.  
  
"King Kai," Goku replied simply.  
  
"Oh," Vegeta said, recalling THAT event. "That's right. But what are you doing?"  
  
Goku shrugged. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I want to rule the planet."  
  
"So, we have found a common interest!" said a grinning Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah!" Frieza added, "So we can be friends!" He wasn't really looking forward to a battle with them, especially after what had happened to Piccolo Daimaou. Of course, he also neglected to tell them about that one battle in which the Demon King had defeated him...but they didn't need to know that...  
  
"Shut up," Vegeta said, turning to Frieza. "We still have that matter to resolve of you killing me..."  
  
"Uh..." Frieza said, feeling just a little trapped, "I didn't mean it? You...dirty little Saiya-jin?"  
  
"POUND HIM!" Vegeta yelled, furious.  
  
"Hold up," Piccolo said, not wanting to miss his turn to accuse Frieza. "I still have a little matter from his third form involving little finger blasts..."  
  
"Uh...uh-oh," Frieza gulped.  
  
"POUND HIM!" Vegeta and Piccolo yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Wait a minute." It was Goku's turn now. "What about me? He killed my best friend and tried to kill my son..."  
  
"Uh...uh...uh..." Frieza stuttered, desperately looking for an explanation or at least someone to blame. "I uh...well, you see...daddy made me do it!" he finally yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" King Cold roared, appearing from out of nowhere. "Spanking for you, Frieza!"  
  
Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo's voices were heard in a loud yell of, "POUND HIM!"  
  
"SPANK HIM!" King Cold yelled right along with them.  
  
"Do it later," Goku said, eagerly awaiting revenge. "We owe him."  
  
King Cold shrugged. "Sure," he said, "I can spank him silly when we get home."  
  
Trunks gave the other Z Senshi an odd look. "Does anyone find it weird that King Cold just appeared out of nowhere?"  
  
"Um...no?" Vegeta answered nervously.  
  
"You two wished him back too?!" Trunks shouted, glaring down the two warriors.  
  
"Yeah, sorta..." Piccolo said, suddenly becoming very interested in the ground.  
  
"You can't kill me yet," Kind Cold whined, "I want to spank Frieza! I wanna I wanna I wanna!!!"  
  
"BYE!!!" Trunks yelled, blasting him into oblivion.  
  
"Pooie," Vegeta muttered, "I wanted to kill him..."  
  
"Me too..." Piccolo added in much the same tone of voice.  
  
"YOU LIED!" an enraged Gohan yelled at Piccolo and Vegeta. "YOU USED THE OTHER WISHES TO WISH FRIEZA AND KING COLD BACK!!!"  
  
"Um...yes?" Vegeta and Piccolo replied, somewhat meekly.  
  
Trunks glared at them again. "You two shut up and go to your rooms!" he yelled.  
  
Vegeta scoffed. "This is preposterous. My son telling me to go to my room?"  
  
"MOM!" Trunks yelled, calling in his reinforcements.  
  
"Uh-oh," Vegeta said, looking slightly pale.  
  
"Vegeta, go to your room, NOW!" Bulma screamed as she stormed into the room.  
  
"YES MA'AM!" Vegeta replied.  
  
Bulma looked confused. "Uh, what was my line again?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know. I've been making up my lines for the past six years..."  
  
"NANI?!" Akira Toriyama's voice could be heard as Vegeta said that.  
  
"I didn't say anything..." Vegeta said, whistling and walking away.  
  
"Careful, Vegeta," Goku said after hearing the voice of their creator. "He might erase you from the cartoon."  
  
"A-NI-ME!" Trunks yelled, annoyed that they couldn't seem to distinguish one from the other.  
  
"???" Goku looked on confusedly.  
  
---  
What'd you think? Again, please review! ~Yami 


	3. Chapter 3: Power Rangers

Communication  
Part 3: Power Rangers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned within the reaches of this story, but oh, do I wish I did. Okay, okay, enough of that. I can't think of who all they belong to, so everyone goes with his or her respective owner. I make no money from this.  
  
Communication. It's all DBZ for now, but just wait until later *grin* We shall see the addition of other animes later on. This whole think is one big mess of nonsense and insanity, but I would like to hope that it's amusing! Um...and I think their just a bit OOC...well, okay, a lot OOC, but it helps the storyline along!  
  
One more thing, please review! I don't care if you think it's the most idiotic fic you've ever read, tell me so, so then I know and can strive for better work! Review?   
  
This story was redone to comply with ff.net's new standards, because I desperately wanted to keep it around...one chapter at a time... ~Yami  
  
---  
  
Vegeta had a very strange look on his his face as he began to sing, "ZEO! ZEO! Bum bum bu-bum bum bum!"  
  
"Daddy...?" Trunks said, looking worriedly at Vegeta.  
  
"HOLD UP!" Goku shouted. "Trunks, please tell me you did not just call him...DADDY?"  
  
"No comment..." Trunks said, looking away.  
  
Vegeta continued singing the Power Rangers Zeo Theme. "Well, it has been officially proven," Piccolo announced. "Vegeta has gone mental."  
  
"Far, far away, deep in space, to a galaxy you'll GO Power Rangers, GO Power Rangers, GO Power Rangers, GO!" Vegeta sang, moving to the Lost Galaxy theme.  
  
"Help us!" Goku shouted as Vegeta's singing went on.  
  
ChiChi suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and joined in the Lost Galaxy theme with Vegeta. "Lost Lost Lost Galaxy..."  
  
Goku looked on in horror. "No ChiChi not you too! NOOO!" he screamed.  
  
"Let us go, before more of us succumb to the dreaded Power Ranger disease!" Piccolo shouted to Goku, trying to manage an escape.  
  
Goku looked at him confusedly. "Huh?" he said, for Piccolo's big words were a little beyond his realm of understanding.  
  
Piccolo groaned as he simplified his explanation. "Let's move, or we'll be sitting here singing too!" he yelled, starting to fly away, and expecting Goku to follow.  
  
"Uh...uh..." Goku started, but before he could escape... "5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Rangers in Space!"  
  
"NOOO!!!" Piccolo yelled, as he realized that Goku was now under the spell as well.  
  
"Piccolo, get out of there!" Gohan shouted from a distance.  
  
They both flew even further away from the site, stopping only when they felt that they were out of danger. "Phew," Piccolo said, obviously freaked out by what had just happened. "They have all been affected. We must get the Sacred Water!"  
  
"But..." Gohan began, ready to present an argument.  
  
"No buts! Let's go!" Piccolo said, as they made their way to Kami's Tower.  
  
"So nice of you to come," a smirking Garlic Jr. said. "After the Sacred Water, are you?"  
  
"It's...Garlic Jr.!" Piccolo stated as he recognized the dwarf-like figure. "But...you were trapped in the Dead Zone--"  
  
"--twice!" Gohan finished Piccolo's sentence.  
  
"It was you!" Piccolo accused, realizing what had happened. "You put the Power Ranger Mist on our friends! We must get the Sacred Water, or else the cows will overthrow China's government!"  
  
"Huh?" puzzled a bewildered Gohan.  
  
Garlic Jr. smirked. "You can't beat me I am immortal so nah-nah!"  
  
"Pooie," Gohan replied.  
  
Garlic Jr. humphed loudly. "Pooie to you too," he said, sticking out his tongue at Gohan. "I will make a Power Ranger Zone!" With that, a large hole appeared in the sky, a rainbow of five colors radiating from the center. Garlic Jr. laughed maniacally as he said, "Now all of you will be trapped forever singing Power Ranger songs!"  
  
"NOO!" Gohan shouted, blowing up the Makyo Star, which had suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the sky above them.  
  
Garlic Jr. watched in horror as the star was destroyed. "Oh no!" he yelled, "I have lost my power! No!" Just as he screamed his final dissatisfaction with what was happening, he was sucked into the Power Ranger Zone. A faint Power Rangers Theme was heard as the large colorful hole was closed.  
  
"Let's go make sure everyone's OK," Gohan said to Piccolo. They headed back down to the last spot they had seen the others. Vegeta was standing far to the side, and Bulma and ChiChi were busily yelling at their husbands. Question marks surrounded a thoroughly confused Goku.  
  
"Yeah," Piccolo said as he surveyed the scene, "Everything's normal here."  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Guess so."  
  
---  
So, how's it coming so far? More characters will come in later, don't worry! And...I don't know how necessary it is that I mention this...but I don't own any cows or China. Or Power Rangers, for that matter. ~Yami 


	4. Chapter 4: What About Frieza?

Communication  
Part 4: What about Frieza?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned within the reaches of this story, but oh, do I wish I did. Okay, okay, enough of that. I can't think of who all they belong to, so everyone goes with his or her respective owner. I make no money from this.  
  
Communication. It's all DBZ for now, but just wait until later *grin* We shall see the addition of other animes later on. This whole think is one big mess of nonsense and insanity, but I would like to hope that it's amusing! Um...and I think their just a bit OOC...well, okay, a lot OOC, but it helps the storyline along!  
  
One more thing, please review! I don't care if you think it's the most idiotic fic you've ever read, tell me so, so then I know and can strive for better work! Review?   
  
This story was redone to comply with ff.net's new standards, because I desperately wanted to keep it around...one chapter at a time... ~Yami  
  
---  
  
Trunks appeared in front of the Z Senshi as they were recovering from the horrifying experience with Garlic Jr. "Time out," he said, "Why did I just disappear from this?"  
  
Piccolo glanced over to Vegeta. "Well, you know..." he began.  
  
"The Namekian dragon grants three wishes..." Vegeta finished the statement.  
  
"AARGH!" Trunks said, loudly enough so that once again, the people in Antarctica hid, this time feeling that humans faced a barrage of walruses, armed with seals.  
  
"But..." Gohan started, recalling the wishes that were already made, "but you wished your dad back for the first wish..."  
  
"Um...well, our first wish was for three more wishes..." Vegeta explained.  
  
Trunks calculated. "That's five...minus the first one makes four...ichi, ni, san, shi...carry the two...divide by seven...multiply by pi...KUSO! I mean by pi squared divided by the angle measure theta (?)...and...you had one wish left!"  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta both grinned. "We know..." they said.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled angrily.  
  
"Now you're in trouble..." Trunks said, somewhat amused.  
  
Vegeta just smirked. "And here is the third...fourth...I mean...well, the last wish..." With that, ChiChi and Bulma disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Piccolo cheered.  
  
Goku tilted his head to the side. "You know, guys..." he said, "we never actually destroyed Frieza..."  
  
Frieza was seen frantically running around in the background, a little scared and not really wishing to die again.  
  
"Oh, Frie----za!" Vegeta called sweetly.  
  
"Come here," Piccolo added, in much the same tone as Vegeta, "We won't hurt you...much..."  
  
Gohan looked around. "No! Frieza...I'm so weak! I want to help...but I always let everyone down...AAAAH!" Gohan screamed loudly as he suddenly turned SSJ3.  
  
Goku looked at his son, slightly puzzled. "Uh...Gohan?" he said, "Me or Piccolo or Vegeta or Trunks could've defeated Frieza easily."  
  
SSJ3 Gohan continued to scream, the suddenly stopped and fainted from fatigue.  
  
"Well...," Goku said, scratching the back of his head. "he's never done that before..."  
  
"Wait," Piccolo said, recalling another time similar to the present. "Isn't that kind of like how he turned Super Saiya-jin?"  
  
Goku gave him an odd look. "Wait," he said, "How could you know that?"  
  
Piccolo shrugged. "Well..." he said, "I was in there watching. I learned you secret, and did the same thing, powered up and stayed that way. That is why I can defeat you now, and why I defeated Vegeta in our one deciding battle."  
  
"Blasted Namek!" Vegeta scowled as his voice rose, "You - or - uh...I mean Kami - who is now you...well, anyway, that blasted guardian said that only two people could go in at once! AND YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T MENTION THAT BATTLE!"  
  
"Um...yeah?" Piccolo said. Upon this, Vegeta growled and began to swear loudly.  
  
---  
Hmm...what'll happen next? I guess we'll find out, ne? And...I know, I made references to another of my fics. Possibly, it could read and reviewed as well? ~Yami 


	5. Chapter 5: Hiho, hiho, to America we go!

Communication Part 5: Hi-ho, Hi-ho, to America we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime mentioned within the reaches of this story, but oh, do I wish I did. Okay, okay, enough of that. I can't think of who all they belong to, so everyone goes with his or her respective owner. I make no money from this.  
  
Communication. It's all DBZ for now, but just wait until later *grin* We shall see the addition of other animes later on. This whole think is one big mess of nonsense and insanity, but I would like to hope that it's amusing! Um...and I think their just a bit OOC...well, okay, a lot OOC, but it helps the storyline along!  
  
One more thing, please review! I don't care if you think it's the most idiotic fic you've ever read, tell me so, so then I know and can strive for better work! Review?   
  
This story was redone to comply with ff.net's new standards, because I desperately wanted to keep it around...one chapter at a time... ~Yami  
  
---  
  
While the Z Senshi were busily conversing, Frieza was causing havoc in America. Suddenly, a "Beep-beep-be-be-beep-beep!" was heard from the communicator on Goku's wrist.  
  
At this moment in time, Gohan suddenly decided to wake up. "I thought we were done with Power Rangers..." he commented upon hearing the familiar tune.  
  
Goku ignored that comment, and listened to a message from none other than Zordon! "Oh, no, guys!" he said after listening to the report. "Frieza is freaking out people in America! We've got to save him!"  
  
Piccolo gave him an odd look. "Don't you mean save the people?" he asked.  
  
"No, we must save Frieza," Goku replied. "Remember, hot dogs, unfortunately, exist." That earned strange looks from everyone, being that his reasoning didn't make a large amount of sense.  
  
"Hey, I'm back!" Trunks shouted happily as he was suddenly located with the group again. "What do hot dogs have to do with anything?" he asked, stating the question that everyone else at that point was wondering about.  
  
Goku shrugged. "I dunno..." he said.  
  
And so they were on their way to America! Everyone stood, waiting for Goku to lead the way. When nothing happened, they all stared at Goku. "Well, Kakarotto," Vegeta asked impatiently, "What are we waiting for?"  
  
"Um..." Goku said, scratching the back of his head, "I forget how to get to America..."  
  
At that statement, everyone sweatdropped. "Vegeta," Piccolo said as a sudden realization hit him, "do you still have that travel map in your car?"  
  
Vegeta thought for a moment. "Yeah...just a second..." he said as he ran off to retrieve it. Returning quickly, he yelled, "Got it!" Showing the map to Goku, he pointed out where America was. "Okay, America is right here. Kakarotto, Instant Transmission, please?" This phrase seemed to catch everyone by surprise.  
  
"Did I hear that right?" Gohan wondered out loud.  
  
"Wait, that's America?" Goku said, confirming the location of the continent. "Okay, got it! Let's go!" he said, finding it.  
  
With that, Goku Instant Transmissioned to America from wherever in the world they were at that given point in time.  
  
Arriving in a city with a whole lot of people, the first thing they noticed was Frieza's current state. He was being chased by a huge crowd, including screaming girls, men with clubs, and a few donkeys.  
  
"Help me!!!" Frieza shouted in immense fear.  
  
"See?" Goku said matter-of-factly. "I told you Frieza would be the one to need our help.  
  
"Wow, look at all the people chasing him," Piccolo commented, amazed at the huge crowd.  
  
In the meantime, different shouts could be heard from the crowd. Such phrases as "Frieza!" and "She'll be comin' around the mountain when she comes!" were two seemingly popular ones.  
  
"I'll be good, I promise!" Frieza screamed.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Where would the fun be in that?" he asked, amused.  
  
"Anywhere but HERE!!!" the frightened villain yelled.  
  
Piccolo watched as Frieza continued to run away from the masses. "Well, what's the verdict, guys?" he asked.  
  
"I think it's dinnertime!" Goku said happily.  
  
Piccolo sweatdropped. "Um...Goku, I meant about Frieza..." he said, giving Goku an extremely strange look.  
  
"Me too," Goku said in all seriousness. "Let's eat him!"  
  
"Um...no" Trunks stated. His reply seemed to apply to the rest of the Z Senshi as well...or rather, most of them.  
  
"Kakarotto, you can't just going around eating every villain you see. Save a few for those special occasions," Vegeta commented, seemingly a master of the subject. "This is one," Goku semi-whined. "I've never been to America!"  
  
That remark got Gohan to thinking. "You know," he said, "now that you mention it, none of us have..."  
  
That comment made, they all stared around in wonder.  
  
--- They're in America now?! Oy, what next? ^_~ We'll see... ~Yami 


End file.
